Sonic the Hedgehog 4
Sonic the Hedgehog 4 ist ein, aus drei Episoden bestehender, Jump'n'Run-Titel der Sonic-Serie und war vorerst nur unter dem Namen "Project Needlemouse" bekannt. Sonic 4 wird nicht im Handel erhältlich sein, sondern muss per Download über das jeweilige Portal wie z.B. Xbox Live Arcade, WiiWare usw. heruntergeladen werden. Auch für Apples iPhone ist Sonic 4 erhältlich und enthält zusätzliche Bonus-Inhalte (neue Zonen usw.), welche für die anderen Plattformen nicht verfügbar sind. Die erste Episode von Sonic 4 wird im Herbst 2010 veröffentlicht. Zum Spiel Sonic the Hedgehog 4 ist eine Mischung aus klassischem 2D-Stil, 3D-Grafiken und anderen Features aus vergangenen Titeln. Mit diesem Konzept will man an den Erfolg früherer und erfolgreicher Sonic-Titel anknüpfen und den Spielern ein Spiel im klassischen Sonic-Style bieten. Neben bekannten Badniks aus Sonic 1 bis 3, verfügt Sonic in Sonic the Hedgehog 4 zudem über den Homing-Attack-Angriff, wodurch das genaue Anvisieren von Gegnern und Items, sowie das Überqueren größerer Schluchten möglich ist. Außerdem werden die Item-Boxen wieder als klassische Computer-Monitore dargestellt. Episode 1 Die Handlung der ersten Episode knüpft an die Geschehnisse von Sonic & Knuckles an. Nachdem Sonic die Pläne von Dr. Eggman durchkreuzen und sein Death Egg zerstören konnte, nutzt Sonic seine freie Zeit, um neue Orte und Landschaften zu erkunden. Währendessen schmiedet Dr. Eggman jedoch einen ausgefeilten Racheplan, um Sonic entgültig loszuwerden. Um dies zu erreichen, will er seine stärkste Schöpfung ausfindig machen und weiter verbessern. Charaktere in dieser Episode *Sonic (spielbar) *Dr. Eggman (nicht spielbar) Die Zonen Die erste Episode besteht aus vier Zonen, die jeweils aus drei Akten und dem Boss-Kampf gegen Dr. Eggman bestehen. In der fünften und letzten Zone findet der finale Showdown statt. Alle Bosskämpfe sind bereits aus den vergangenen Titeln Sonic 1 und 2 bekannt. Der einzige Unterschied ist, dass Dr. Eggman nach fünf Treffern in einen Wut-Rausch verfällt und so neue und gefährlichere Angriffe ausführt, was den Kampf etwas abwechslungsreicher gestaltet. #Splash Hill Zone #Lost Labyrinth Zone #Casino Street Zone #Mad Gear Zone #E.G.G. Station Zone Die Spezial-Ebene (Special Stage) Die Spezial-Ebene aus der ersten Episode von Sonic 4 ist mit der von Sonic 1 (16 Bit) identisch. Um sie Betreten zu können, muss Sonic mindestens 50 Ringe bei sich tragen und am Ende eines Aktes in den Super Ring springen. Man durchquert ein, sich ständig drehendes, Labyrinth und muss versuchen den richtigen Weg zum Chaos Emerald zu finden. Eine zusätzliche Schwierigkeit ist ein Timer. Sobald dieser die "0" erreicht, verlässt Sonic die Stage ohne einen Emerald. Unterwegs gibt es jedoch einige Uhren einzusammeln, die Sonic etwas mehr Zeit verschaffen. Nachdem man alle Chaos Emeralds gesammelt hat, kann sich Sonic in Super Sonic verwandeln, wenn er 50 Ringe bei sich trägt. Galerie Artworks S4_Sonic_Artwork.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog S4 Eggman Artwork.jpg|Dr. Robotnik Screenshots S4_Splash_Hill_1.jpg|Splash Hill Zone Akt 1. S4 Startbildschirm.png|Der Titelbildschirm. S4 Splash Hill Boss.jpg|Showdown mit Dr. Eggman. S4 Splash Hill 3.jpg|Splash Hill Zone Akt 3. S4 Splash Hill 2.jpg|Splash Hill Zone Akt 2. S4 Level Select.jpg|Die Zonen-Auswahl. Externe Links *Offizielle Hompage (Englisch) }} Kategorie:Sonic-Spiele Kategorie:Spiele für Wii Kategorie:Spiele für Xbox 360 Kategorie:Spiele für PlayStation 3 Kategorie:Spiele als Download-Inhalt